marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marlene Alraune (Earth-616)
"Blondie" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Moon Knight; formerly | Relatives = Elias Spector (paternal grandfather); Mrs. Spector (paternal grandmother); Randall Spector (brother-in-law, deceased); Peter Alraune (father, deceased); Peter Alraune Jr. (brother, deceased); Eric and Jules Fontaine (ex-husbands); Marc Spector (husband); Diatrice Alraune (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York. | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = (formely divorced) | Occupation = Museum employee; former corporate executive, social worker, secretary, archeologist, student | Education = College Graduate (BA in art history, and major in music ) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Don Perlin | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 28 | HistoryText = Marlene Alraune was the daughter of Doctor Peter Alraune, a noted archaeologist. Marlene studied art history in college. At an early age she married Eric Jules Fontaine, but their marriage lasted only a brief time for reasons that have yet to be revealed. Her father spent five years searching for ancient Egyptian archaeologist artifacts in the Sudan, just south of the present day Egyptian border. Marlene joined him in his work in the Sudan. Near the town of Selima, Doctor Alraune discovered the tomb of the Pharaoh Seti III. The mercenary terrorist Bushman learned about Doctor Alraune's discovery and planned to attack Selima and steal whatever treasures the archaeologist had found. During Bushman's raid on Selima, Bushman savagely murdered the archaeologist. Spector punched the Bushman to protect Alraune's daughter Marlene. Furious Bushman mortally wounded him in the desert, killing everyone in the place except for Marlene, Frenchie and a villager willing to tell him the secrets of the tomb. While lying near death, Spector encountered the spirit of Khonshu and adopted the identity of Moon Knight. Marlene began to fall in love with Spector, and they both returned to America. There Spector became the masked crimefighter known as Moon Knight. As Spector's confidante, Marlene encouraged his development of the Moon Knight's identity. Then, Spector began using his Steven Grant persona as a financier and Jake Lockley as a cab driver, whose purpose was to gather information at street level. Marlene and "Grant" took up residence in a mansion in Long Island, New York, where she was both his lover and personal secretary. Marlene often participated in Moon Knight's crime fighting missions, sometimes as an undercover agent. She was severely injured on one of these missions but underwent a complete recovery. Marlene preferred Spector's more refined "Steven Grant" persona to the others he used, and she was increasingly distressed by his schizophrenia. Eventually, to Marlene's relief, Spector seemingly overcame his schizophrenia and still later, gave up his Moon Knight career. He then led a peaceful life as Marc Spector, with the lifestyle of Steven Grant. . However, upon having a vision of Khonshu, Spector felt himself compelled to return to Sudan. Unwilling to see him return to his life of violence and multiple personalities, Marlene told Spector that she would leave him if he went. He left nevertheless, and Marlene moved out of his Long Island mansion. Marlene enrolled in the university to study social work and went back to her husband, Eric Fontaine, who was now confined to a wheelchair. Later, she became a social worker at the Seaview Research Hospital. After a while, she left Eric again and returned to Spector who once again operated as Moon Knight out of his Long Island Mansion. They stayed together for a while, but soon agreed to live separate lives, since Marc's lifestyle constantly endangered Marlene's life. Sometime later, Marc reappeared to Marlene, this time in his Jake Lockley persona, and the two became romantically involved again, even conceiving a child together. This was all hidden from the other personalities, till Sun King and Bushman appeared in Marlene's house and discovered the truth, using this secret to manipulate Marc. They forced Marlene to get Marc to her house, and revealed to him Diatrice's existence. After a fight, the villains escaped with Marlene and decided to use her to lure Moon Knight to Isla Ra. Following the Sun King's defeat, Marlene nursed the injuries Marc had sustained during his final combat against him. | Powers = | Abilities = Marlene is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, a skilled sharpshooter, talented gymnast and a trained hypnotist. She can also play piano. | Strength = Marlene possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Marlene sometimes carried a .44 magnum pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gymnasts Category:Archaeologists Category:Alraune Family Category:Spector Family